


Eminem One-Shot #1

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	Eminem One-Shot #1

¡Eminem! One-Shot 

***

Seth waited patiently for the elevator door to open so she may get to her suite & change before the VMAs, she had to attend because she had been a nominee for best 'rock music video.' The doors opened & Seth met familiar blue eyes, she tried her best not to show her annoyance, & stepped inside. She clicked the 4th floor button & stepped back to lean against the cool metal rail, eyes forward trying not to even look at him.

"Sup hun," he said, Seth could hear the smugness in his tone. Seth looked at him, brown eyes melting into his blue. He's an asshole & rude, everyone knows that. But, Seth does listen to his music, she listens to anything but her main is Alternative Rock.

"Don't, call me that Em." Seth replied back swishing her bangs out her face & failing miserably. Probably since she never cuts them, now they hang down to her chin, & curtain over her face. Eminem smirked at the tomboy before him.

"Fine, damn calm down. Heard you're ass made it to the VMAs this year? What for?" Eminem asked as if it shouldn't be possible. Seth snorted.

"Best rock music video, the one with Three Days Grace & I. 'Animal I Have Become,' I highly doubt you even know who they are. I don't even know how you know who I am, since you're so high & mighty," Seth sneered back. Eminem took a step towards the teen, she must have been atleast fifteen, no older. He leaned forward, lips brushing her ear. Seth shivered involuntarily.

"In fact I do, I actually like that song, & I know you because you ran into me, & had a mini fangirl moment," he said cocky. Seth groaned & put a hand to his chest, forcing him to take a step back. He did reluctantly, but was quick to snake his arms around her waist.

"What the fuck Slim?! Lem'me go!" Seth seethed. Eminem merely smiled at the girl as she squirmed in his arms, she didn't even get free, she just managed to turn herself around in his arms. Seth reached & gripped the railing, pulling with all her strength.

"Seth, calm down... you know you want this," he murmured lowly, & pressed his pelvis to her butt. Seth frozen, feeling his length pressing into her.

"What the- no, get away you fuckin' pedophile!" She said. Eminem smiled & released her, he backed away just as the elevator doors opened. 'Oh look, paparazzi,' Seth thought annoyed. She glanced at Eminem, he straight faced as he glared at the photographers.

"Seth, are you dating Adam of Three Days Grace?" One reporter asked. Seth was taken back by the question, it was commonly asked but, never ceased to stun her.

"No, he has a wife," she answered calmly. Eminem watched as Seth's posture changed, it wasn't a secret she didn't like being the center of attention. Eminem smiled at the thought, 'Hates attention is a rockstar.'

"What about Ben Burnley?" Another asked. Eminem watched as Seth caved more into herself, slouching, unable to maintain eye contact with anyone.

"Friends, just friends," she replied quietly.

"Bieber?" Seth looked up annoyed at that question. She had a temper no one knew about.

"Ew, no, he meets exactly NONE of my expectations," she replied harshly, though a smile tugged at her lips. Eminem had to agree, Bieber was a shrimp, a loser.

"What about Eminem here, any relations?" Seth glanced at Eminem momentarily, & was about to answer but before she could, he snatched her hand, & ran out the elevator. For a thirty-eight year old, he ran pretty fast.

***

They entered Eminem's room, nice big suite. First thing Eminem did was remove his shirt, & his pants. Seth looked away, a blush crawling into her cheeks.

"You act like you've never seen a guy in swim trunks. Shit, are you really that stuck up?" Eminem asked rudely. Seth whipped around, holding her bangs out of her face.

"I am far from stuck up Marshall!" She growled, "I've been through shit like you have, I'm just better at hiding shit from press." Seth hissed.

"Such as?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. Seth removed her shirt.

"You got shot, I did too. I was saving an older woman from getting mugged, told the doctor he couldn't breath a word of this to any soul." Eminem looked at the bullet wounds, his healed without scars, Seth wasn't as lucky though. "And stabbed for standing up for you." He looked at her with confused blue eyes.

"What?" He asked falling to his knees to get a better look at the jagged scar, it was small but fairly noticable. Seth's brown eyes full of hate.

"Stood up for you. You were meant to die that night at the party, the one thrown by 50. Guys came in starting shit, talking about killing a rapper..." she trailed off, "I figured it was you, I was right. When you were sitting around with friends, I watched as they walked over. I interveened, blocking the blade with my own body."

"I didn't-"

"I know you didn't notice, since you teased me as I stood there bleeding to death. It's alright though..." Seth continued, tone fading to a whisper. Eminem looked at the girl, feeling kind of guilty. Seth looked at Eminem as he pressed a kiss to her side.

"I'm sorry..." he said hugging her. Seth didn't fight back, instead she embraced him. "I- I love you." Seth looked at him, he took the chance & pressed his lips to hers. She moved her lips against his, hands running through his buzz cut hair.

They pulled away for air, "I love you too Marshall." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Now why is it exactly you shit talk me?"

"I could asked you the same," he countered.

"I never once talked shit about you, are you kidding me? I listen to you're music for Christ's sakes!" Seth laughed. Eminem smiled softly at her. Both groaned when Seth's phone went off, she picked it already knowing who it was.

"Seth, where are you?" Came Brad's familiar voice.

"Calm down Walst, I'm in Marshall's suite, saved me from the pop," Seth explained, smiling as Eminem's slim, tattooed arms wrapped around her. She turned her head, kissing him chastely.

"Seth, who the hell is Marshall?" Brad asked.

"Eminem, & what's wrong? Everything alright?" Seth asked as Eminem handed her her shirt. She slipped it back on.

"Thought you two hated each other- oh, & soundcheck. Apparently they want 3DG to perform a song." Brad explained. Seth groaned & gave Eminem a pleading look, he understood. They walked to the door, hugged with a heated kiss, & Seth jogged down the hall back to the elevator.

"Why so last minute?" She asked stepping inside, giving Eminem a wave good-bye.

"That Bieber kid couldn't perform or something like that, & we need you because well, Barry injured his wrist remember? We need a guitarist," Brad said & yelled at someone. Seth stepped out the elevator.

"Kay, I'll be there in ten. Bye Brad." Seth said as she pulled on her helmet.

"Alright, see'yah them Seth," he responded before ending the call. Seth reved the engine, & took off out the parking lot. 'My lifes confusing.' She thought waiting for the light to turn green.

"YOLO!" She yelled as the light turned green, & sped down the street, bobbing & weaving through cars. Though she failed to notice a driver running a red light of an intersection she was crossing. Seth looked, the headlights blinding her, there was honking, screaming, pain, darkness...

~ The End ~


End file.
